Ti amo, stupido
by ThatOneHobbit
Summary: Lovino comes home from a hard day at work and Antonio has a little present for him... Human names used. Rated M for sex


**Fluffy smut. I don't even know ok. If you don't like malexmale sex then don't read ok :3**

* * *

Lovino sighed. Thank God he was nearly home; he probably wouldn't have been able to walk much farther considering how exhausted he was. Damn his stupid boss for working him so harshly whilst Veneziano got all the fun. Now why did Lovino do what his boss tells him to again? Not even he, himself will ever know that. He thought this to himself as he shook his head hopelessly.

"Hey Bastard. I'm home!" Lovino called tiredly, closing the door behind him. Antonio skipped childishly downstairs as Lovino took his jacket off, grumbling to himself from the effort he had to put in.

"Oh, Lovi! I missed you today~" The Spaniard chirped, taking the Southern Italian into his loving embrace. Lovino's face started to heat up, but turned scarlet almost instantly when Antonio took his hand and dragged him into the Living room.

"H-Hey, let go-" Lovino silenced himself as his gaze fell on the sight that was their living room. His mouth dropped, hazel eyes lighting up as they scanned the dark room lit by simply a few candles. A sweet tomato smell reached Lovino's nose and his eyes slid closed in pleasure as he inhaled the heavenly scent.

"Antonio, this is-"

"Wonderful? Sì! Te quiero, Lovinito!~" The Spaniard wrapped his arms around the Italian, pulling their bodies together. His emerald eyes gleaming with the passionate love for the younger male.

"Just kiss me already, bastardo." Lovino smirked, his tired arms quickly finding their way around Antonio's neck. Without a seconds hesitation, their lips met and melted together, their tongues locked in a passionate tango. Their hands aimlessly wandered one another's bodies; Antonio's left hand finding it's way up and getting tangled in Lovino's silky hair; Lovino's hands pushed their way into the back pockets of the Spaniard's jeans. They never once broke the kiss until the damn need for air arose.

Breathless, they simply hugged one another. Lovino's face bright red, Antonio simply grinning like a damn idiot. Lovino placed a soft kiss on his Spanish lover's lips before speaking.

"Ti amo, stupido~" A smile crept across his lips, a new light shining in his hazel-green eyes meaning the exhaustion he felt had now disappeared.

"Te quiero!~" Antonio again took Lovino's hand, dragging him willingly to the sofa where he sat his Italian lover down and climbed onto the sofa next to him.

Lovino began to loosen his tie, however, he was interrupted by his own moaning as Antonio lightly nibbled his ear, slowly moving downwards to his neck. He hastily removed his tie, slinging it across the floor so the Spaniard could easily continue. Antonio lustfully tore open Lovino's maroon shirt, a pleasant moan sounding from his as the Spaniard's finger playfully traced the lines of Lovino's torso only to be silenced by their lips meeting once again. Lovino's hands travelling Antonio's body, snaking up his back to pull him down to him. He took this opportunity to slip his tongue into his Spanish lover's mouth, gently caressing the small of his back.

Whilst the Spaniard was distracted, Lovino quickly too the opportunity to flip Antonio onto the sofa then began to tease him with a hot smirk as he slowly climbed on top. Antonio bit his lip impatiently, lush green eyes glinting with lust.

"Impatient?~" Lovino smirked playfully, teasing the elder male.

"Si, very..." He slyly leaned upward to lick the Italian's chin to prove his point.

Feeling like teasing the Spaniard some more, Lovino slowly, but gently ran a slender finger down the length of Antonio's torso; un-tucking his shirt at the bottom. He ripped the shirt open revealing his lover's beautifully well-toned chest. Lovino bit his bottom lip softly at the sight.

_Why must he be so damn attractive? Stupid jerk. _Lovino mumbled to himself quietly enough for Antonio to not hear him.

"Mmf, Lovi, por favor, dome un beso?" Antonio slightly moaned, just the soft touch from Lovino pleasured him. Lovino lay comfortably on top of Antonio before leaning in to place their lips together as requested; he had paid attention whilst learning Spanish as a kid, he simply didn't want the tomato bastard to know that he knew more than he let on.

Antonio's hands travelled up Lovino's stomach and round to his back, removing the open maroon shirt that was draping around the Italian's small frame. Said shirt quickly found it's way across the floor to meet with Lovino's tie. The Italian's olive face turned a light pink shade as the Spaniard grinned childishly.

"Since mine's off, yours needs to come off now." Lovino breathed out, his hands wandering up Antonio's sides. The elder male nodded anxiously, gladly lifting his arms so Lovino could remove his shirt, letting a little moan slip from his lips.

_Dammit! Why does he do this to me? _Lovino's hands shot up to wind themselves in the Spaniard's fluffy chocolate locks as he crashed their lips together hungrily. Antonio used this opportunity, whilst distracting Lovino by kissing back, to unbuckle his trousers and proceed to remove them at an agonisingly slow pace. No doubt getting payback for Lovino teasing him a few minutes earlier. The painfully slow seconds passed leaving a smirking Lovino led cosily on top of Antonio is just his underwear.

"Hey bastard, ti amo." Lovino managed out before Antonio flipped their positions on the sofa, meaning he was now on top grinning dorkily at the pouting Italian.

"Lo siento, Lovi. As much as I love it when you dominate me, tonight is my treat to you~" His smile widened as Lovino's face turned a rich shade of red. "Ohh, Lovi~ You look like a-"

"Don't say it, bastard." He sulked playfully before whispering, "Grazie, Toni..." The words were barely audible and Antonio didn't quite hear them.

"What was that, Lovi?" A caramel finger began gently caressing the Italian's cheek.

"I-I said G-Grazi, Toni." His face now scarlet, turned the opposite way from embarrassment. Antonio kissed his chin lovingly as he stroked Lovino's dark brown hair before giggling like a high school girl and pulling the blushing male into a tight hug.

"Aww, you're so cute Lovi!~"

"S-Shut up!"

"But-" Lovino hastily cut him off by leaning upwards, arms sneaking around the Spaniard's neck and hauling his body down into a quick kiss. Biting the other's bottom lip, Lovino mumbled softly "Hurry up, I'm getting impatient..."

Antonio made quick work of removing the rest of their clothes with some held from the impatient Italian until it was simply skin on skin. Olive to caramel.

Lovino lightly nuzzled the Spaniard as if telling him to hurry up; Antonio merely smiled, touching his soft lips to the tip of Lovino's nose with a small giggle and Lovino couldn't help but smile back like he was a child again. Antonio then crossed Lovino's legs around his body and made sure they were both comfortable.

"Ready, Lovi?" The Spanish nation checked with a small, cheerful smile still gently caressing Lovino's flushed cheek.

"Sì," He nodded back at Antonio.

"In that case- suck." His smile grew dramatically and no time became a grin as he stuck his fingers in Lovino's mouth. Lovino turned beet-red, although did as instructed and made sure Antonio's fingers were wet enough to do their job. Lovino gave a short nod to tell Antonio it was okay to continue. Doing so, he double checked comfort then slid a finger inside Lovino, slowly and eventually inserting the rest, gently scissoring to stretch whilst slyly trying to find Lovino's sensitive spot. He knew he'd been successful when he heard a slight contented moan slip from Lovino's lips that were curved up in a happy smile - **Happy smile... **This effortlessly caused Antonio to smile the most cheerful smile he'd ever smiled before planting a loving kiss on the Italian's forehead; mentally noting the sensitive spot.

The Spaniard didn't need to ask, the two nations were perfectly in sync, easily reading the other's mind. They lightly nuzzled one another before Antonio carefully slid into Lovino's tight body forcing a pained gasp and tears to spring to the corners of his hazel eyes. Lovino whimpering lightly, Antonio gently kissed away the tears hoping to see that smile reappear- which to his glee, it did. The corners of the Italian's lips curbed up into a grateful smile with a quite noise that sounded similar to "Grazie."

Antonio slowly but surely began thrusting in an out, kissing away any tears that formed in his lover's eyes. Lovino moaning softly with each thrust was the sweetest sound to Antonio's ears, causing even him to blush a light shade of pink.

Their panting becoming more frequent, skin starting to glisten with sweat from exertion, Lovino's hands curled into Antonio's chest and refused to let go. His face instantly turned a rich shade of scarlet along with a loud pleasurable moan as the Spaniard hit that sensitive spot, his panting became more frantic also.

"T-Toni-"

"Si, me too." Antonio panted out, feeling they were both close to intense pleasure.

One more deep thrust did the job. Greatly audible moans sounding from the men in stereo as they both came, the wave of contentment and pleasure washed over them wonderfully. Antonio collapsed onto Lovino, panting heavily from the exertion as he carefully pulled himself out. Lovino's arms instinctively snaking around the Spaniard's hot, sweaty body as he placed a sweet kiss on Antonio's chocolate hair.

"Hey, Lovi-" He was cut off by the Italian's finger being pressed to his lips.

"Shh, ti amo Antonio..." Lovino whispered softly, that happy smile making pure bliss wash over Antonio's entire being knowing he'd made his Lovino _happy_.

"Te quiero~" They shared one last sweet kiss as they snuggled up and fell into a purely perfect slumber.

* * *

**This is why I don't write Fluff or Smut let alone together...**

**Hope you enjoyed it anyway!~**

**Reviews makes me happy c:**


End file.
